


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: Minseok gets the best presents





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2013

Lu Han's nose and cheeks are stained pink, and his eyes glow extra bright, reflecting the twinkling Christmas lights. His long eyelashes flutter downwards, lips curling in a shy smile. And when Minseok reaches out to hug him, he smells like laundry detergent and coffee, and he exhales dreamily, gratefully. Like maybe he wasn't expecting Minseok to like his knit sweater. Like maybe he'd agonized.

Lu Han's hands fall to waist, draped loosely but comfortingly, and Minseok loves him _so_ much. He presses his face into Lu Han's collarbone and inhales him slowly. Lu Han hums against the top of his head, as Minseok nuzzles against his skin. Minseok can feel the affection crawling up his spine, moving in warm tendrils as Lu Han breathes his name.

Minseok feels extra vulnerable and extra loved in that moment.

He pulls away after a beat, and his stomach turns over slowly as he twists his fingers into the fabric of Lu Han's sweater, bunching it around his stomach as he meets his warm, expectant eyes. Biting his lower lip, swallowing thickly, he murmurs that Lu Han should wait there. 

Lu Han's tongue peeks out to press against the corner of his mouth, and he strokes his hand across Minseok's cheek, nodding slowly.

It's not their first Christmas together, but it is there first as a couple. And Minseok has agonized, too. None too subtle about his difficulty, frustrated by Lu Han's insistence that he really didn't care. _Just get me anything, Minseokie. You're already my everything after all._

And as Minseok smooths his hands down his half-naked body, tugs a little self-consciously at red suspenders, rights tight red boxers, toys with fuzzy white trim, he hopes this counts as something or enough.

Squaring his shoulders, sucking in his tummy— _my squishy little baozi_ —he steps outside.

Lu Han's breath catches, and he swallows audibly. 

And Minseok thinks it's kinda endearing, kinda unnerving how Lu Han's hands tremble at his sides. Something like self-consciousness coils low in Minseok's gut as his lover's mouth falls open. He flushes, face hot, when he reaches him.

The lust in Lu Han's oversized eyes—open admiration _burning_ —is belied by his soft voice, his even softer hands tracing slowly over goose-bumped skin. "Minseok," he breathes.

"You said you wanted me," Minseok tells him, pressing close. "Unwrap your present, _ge_ "

Lu Han's eyes darken further at his favorite word, and he presses a thumb to Minseok's cheek. "Can you—would you?" He motions with his finger

Minseok steps back, turns slowly, wiggling slightly in the soft, silk material. He tugs on the suspenders only to snap them back into place, popping his hip out with exaggerated flair, smirking at the way that Lu Han's jaw slackens.  Lu Han groans as he tugs him forward.

He kisses him then, deep and slow, one hand in Minseok's hair, the other gripping tight at his side. His tongue is heavy and searching, and his fingers warm and insistent. Minseok's hands skitter along his stomach, tug off his sweater and shirt, skate over Lu Han's soft, warm skin. Minseok melts when Lu Han whispers his name, cups his cheek. His eyes are heavy and overwhelmingly beautiful as they capture his.

With Lu Han's hand on his skin, and his name a broken exhalation, Minseok sinks to his knees, taking Lu Han's jeans and boxers with him. Meeting Lu Han's hazy eyes, he strokes him to full hardness

He puffs out his cheeks and flutters his eyelashes as he takes him into his mouth. Lu Han moans loudly. And because it's Lu Han's present, Minseok resists the urge to tease with slow licks or passing caresses, opting instead to swallow him fully. Lu Han is hot and heavy in his mouth, and Minseok alternates between smooth flicks of his wrist and quick fluid bobs of his head, building up a steady rhythm that has Lu Han panting above him.

Minseok's own body responds recklessly, _aching_ at the way that Lu Han pets over his face, whimpers his name, twitches against his tongue. Minseok can feel the strain in Lu Han's thighs, the desperation thrumming in his muscles as Minseok hollows out his cheeks, sucking harder, gliding faster.

"Minseok, _baby_."

Lu Han ghosts his thumb over Minseok's cheek, urges his face upward with his fingers along his chin. To meet a sweaty forehead, glassy tender eyes, slick lips, and furrowed eyebrows. Minseok groans against Lu Han's cock.

"I don't just—Minseok, can I—I want to—"

"It's your present, Lu _ge_ ," Minseok manages breathily, gasping at Lu Han's sudden buck. "Any way you want."

"I want _you,"_ Lu Han whispers, pressing him back against the carpet, crawling over his body.

Minseok's legs are tingling, and his entire body vibrating with arousal as Lu Han hovers over him, burying his face in his neck. Lu Han sucks on that special place just underneath his ear, and he works one hand down, rubbing the heel of his palm in a smooth, sliding caress down Minseok's straining erection. Minseok cants his hips towards the friction, bites back the demand bubbling in his chest. _Any way he wants. Any way he wants._

But Lu Han glides down his body of his own volition, grazing his lips over the smooth dip of Minseok's tummy, snapping the suspenders off his shoulders as he hooks his fingers under the red material and drags them down. Minseok threads his fingers through Lu Han's hair, as he reaches around underneath the couch to one of their many hidden caches of lube and condoms.

Eyes dancing in the shadows created by licking flames, Lu Han works him open with insistent, skilled fingers. Minseok bucks toward the pressure, moaning at the exquisite stretch, the deliberate press of delicate fingertips. Lu Han knows all of his sensitive spots, knows just how hard and how long to press and stroke and stretch to have Minseok whimpering, on just the precipice. Minseok squirms, fists clenched tight, eyes imploring, watching the veins and muscles in Lu Han's hand work as he fucks him open.

And the carpet scrapes against his skin, and they're too close to the fire. But oh God, Lu Han is touching him, watching him with eyes that are way too full and way too soft and murmuring about how thankful he is as he sinks in.

And oh _God_.

Minseok arches toward the thrust, head thunking back against the carpet. Lu Han kisses over his eyelids as he rolls forward. Minseok whimpers, grinding back towards every delicious plunge. 

Lu Han always pours his entirety into every encounter. Loving, consuming in his caresses and kisses and moans. But oh _God,_ oh _God,_ oh _God_ , even when it's about Lu Han, about his _present_ , he makes it about Minseok. The pleasure is so staggering that Minseok sobs. He turns his face, overwhelmed by the exquisite burn, to bite into Lu Han's shoulder, mouth against the sweaty skin.

"Lu Han," he moans. " _Ge_."

Lu Han groans, snaps his hips harder as he pets his face. Minseok's hips stutter in their rush to recreate the movement.

"I got you, baby," he whispers against Minseok's glistening cheek as Minseok whimpers, bucks through the mounting pleasure. "I got you." He angles Minseok's body further, draping his thighs over his own, tilting him forward for even more mind-numbing penetration.

Lu Han watches him with glazed, dark eyes, and Minseok fights to keep his own open. Fingers clambering for purchase amidst the tantalizing, exquisite pull. Lu Han gives, gives, gives, and Minseok takes. So full and warm and protected, brimming with pleasure, he feels so loved. Every stroke so slow, so deep that Minseok can feel every achingly perfect drag along his walls.

Lu Han reaches down to stroke him to completion, and Minseok undulates helplessly towards the movement, moaning Lu Han's name. He comes in messy spasms along his own stomach, quaking with the aftershocks.

Lu Han kisses his neck, and Minseok is so over simulated, too sensitive, desperate for it as he drags Lu Han's face towards his. Meets that captivating, _captivated_ gaze. Drugged and tender, and oh _God._

"You can come on me," he informs Lu Han, breathless. "On my stomach or on my chest." _Or on my face._

Lu Han groans into the kiss he smashes against his mouth, and he pulls away only to kneel between Minseok's pale, sweaty thighs, forehead hot and sweaty against Minseok's collarbone. He snaps off the condom, moans mixing with the slick, sloppy sounds of his strokes. He pants Minseok's name, and his release is warm as it spurts in thick ropes on Minseok's twitching tummy. Drained, he collapses forward and then maneuvers their bodies, so he's kissing over the sensitive little indents where the carpet rubbed Minseok's back raw.

"I'm all gross," Minseok complains, trying to roll away, but Lu Han tugs him back. He makes a point of groping for discarded gold tissue paper, flipping him over to wipe his tummy clean— _goddammit_ Lu Han—and shushing him with another kiss before he can get away.

"You're all I could ever want," he declares, voice soft as he caresses Minseok's cheek. "All I want for Christmas, baby."

It's way too cheesy, way too heavy for Minseok's taste. With the fireplace casting shadows across Lu Han's delicate face, with the Christmas lights reflecting in his soft, oversized eyes, with his skin flushed and beautiful in the afterglow of _love-making._

Minseok snorts against his sweaty skin, makes as if to shove him away, but Lu Han throws an arm across his back to tug him back, laughing, pouting.

"Baby, you're all I need," he relents, caressing Lu Han's browbone.


End file.
